battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Olympe
was a gynoid who served as one of Homme du Feu's combat instructors. Appearance Olympe was a fair skinned human-sized gynoid with fair hair which was worn in curls. The cover of Gunnm: Last Order New Edition Vol. 9 depicts her as being blonde and having grey eyes. She had a shapely figure which was accentuated by her outfit, a white form-fitting long sleeved blouse with a short black necktie and white pants with white shoes. Personality In some ways Olympe combined both innocence and naiveté, as she sincerely believed that it was possible for her and Homme du Feu to be together peacefully. She held onto this dream for a long time until the reality of their respective situations was driven home during the Semifinals of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. Nonetheless, she attempted to break free from the situation by killing Pissarro Créer de Vivre, believing that he was the one who was holding the two of them back. Relationships .]] Homme du Feu and Olympe had developed a close relationship from their time spent together as teacher and student, which did not exist between Homme du Feu and his other instructors. Olympe genuinely cared about him and unconditionally welcomed him back after each fight no matter how bloodied or injured he was. Despite his attempt to devour her, she did not hold this against him and still cherished her dream of them being together when she saw him again. Although the two never confessed their love for each other, it was clear by the time of Olympe's death that this was what had developed between the two. Olympe maintained a deferential relationship towards Pissarro. However during the Semifinals she saw how his attitude and actions towards Homme du Feu betrayed what he truly thought of him. She was the one person to see Pissarro for what he truly was, leading her to rebel against him. Abilities Olympe's specialty was instructing Homme du Feu in how to fight strategically, which included planning, camouflage, and deception. She succeeded in this task as demonstrated by his successful progression through the Venus Cup and later performance in the Block B Semifinals of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. This was remarkable as the type of guignol that Homme du Feu was, a Kynokephalos, typically has below average combat abilities. Olympe later used one of Pincequeue's pincers as a weapon against Pissarro, but had no fighting abilities herself. History .]] Pissarro described Olympe as "a sexual plaything for antediluvian males"Phase 76 as well as "quite antique"Phase 75, suggesting that she was originally built some time ago as a love doll. How she came to become one of Homme du Feu's combat instructors was not revealed. She fulfilled this role from when he was younger and still known as "Ygrec the Fingerchewer." Following each battle Olympe would welcome Homme du Feu back by embracing him. In between battles she instructed him. This pattern continued until after he had grown much larger until one day he was unable to restrain his mounting desire to consume Olympe and attempted to devour her. However he was unable to do so as she was inorganic. Pissarro later had Olympe reconstructed without Homme du Feu's knowledge, and she retained her memories of his failure to eat her. Plot The two did not see each other again until just before the Semifinals while Homme du Feu was waiting in his cage inside Gizmon. After asking Pissarro how much longer he had left to live, he was surprised when Pissarro had a large flower open up to reveal Olympe, who he had last seen in pieces. The sight of her drove Homme du Feu into a bestial state and Pissarro had to calm him down. Despite what had transpired before, Olympe greeted her former pupil warmly and told him that he would always be Ygrec to her. After he recalled their past together, she continued that she had never intended to deceive him. Despite this and Pissarro's offer to allow Olympe to become his property after winning the Semifinals, Homme du Feu asked that she be freed instead. When the Semifinals began, Olympe and Pissarro watched from inside Gizmon. He thanked her for helping turn Homme du Feu into the impressive fighting specimen that he had become before questioning if his creation even knew what freedom meant. Olympe asked Pissarro if he had in planned to make Homme du Feu suffer by making her his tutor, knowing what would happen. Pissarro briefly hesitated before replying that everything had been premeditated, suggesting that this had not in fact been the case. He then warned Olympe to watch how he questioned her as their entire conversation could be lies to conceal their respective true intents. He also suggested that Homme du Feu had learned his lesson so well that he no longer trusted her, which caused Olympe anguish. During the fight Pissarro kept up a running commentary. He and Olympe were both nearly hit by a pincer of Pincequeue that was blown into Gizmon by Taraba's Squilla Blow. After Homme du Feu had battered Taraba, Olympe wondered if he no longer needed her. She begged Pissarro to stop the match after Rakan severed Homme du Feu' body in half, but was struck down and told that he could sustain such damage thanks to his design. Olympe questioned whether Homme du Feu was still fighting because of his DNA or because he had gotten so used to it that he could not stop. Following Homme du Feu's transformation into Gargantua by fusing with Arduinna, Olympe was shocked to learn that this had sealed his fate, as he could no longer revert to his original form and Gargantua and his lifespan had been cut to two hours. She realised that her dream of being together with Homme du Feu in peace had been an impossible dream and that they were both fated to fulfill their designs. .]] However when she looked back she saw Pincequeue's pincer and decided to try and save Homme du Feu by rebelling against Pissarro. Prior to attacking him with the pincer, Olympe told Pissarro that her tears were genuine and were for both her and Homme du Feu. After managing to slice his body in half with the pincer, Pissarro tried to tell Olympe that killing him was futile, but she exposed him for what he truly was, telling him that he was not omnipotent and had been unable to predict Homme du Feu's tactics during the match. She pointed out that he had needed her to manipulate the guignol and that all of his actions had served to hide his own weaknesses, making him nothing but a maggot. Pissarro then apparently died and Olympe thought that she and Homme du Feu were both free at last. Just as Gargantua challenged Zekka, Olympe interrupted by calling out to Homme du Feu from Gizmon, telling him to stop. She told him that they were now free to run away together, but Homme du Feu was anguished by the news and feared losing his motivation to fight. Zekka then told Olympe to stay out the fight as it was a man's ultimate assertion of identity. This confused Olympe, while the real Pissarro, whose external body had been killed Olympe, emerged. Enraged at having been called a maggot by a "mere doll," he drew his rose bullet and fired it into Olympe's back.Phase 80 Its brambles immediately and swiftly spread through her body, destroying her organs and circuits. Crippled, Olympe fell from Gizmon. Seeing this, Homme du Feu tore himself from Gargantua and was able to catch her before they both crashed into the arena floor. As she lay dying in his arms, Homme du Feu asked Olympe how this had happened. She told him that she was fine and that without him, freedom was meaningless. Her final words were that she just wanted to be happy with him. Olympe's death confused Homme du Feu, but his and Olympe's actions changed Zekka's mind about the fight. After Gargantua swallowed them both, he admitted that they had both been more human than they knew before using a single powerful strike to stop Gargantua and transform it into a gigantic . Trivia Olympe is the French word for , the mountain home of the . References Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Genome Kingdom